Harry's Choice Part 3
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Harry's fifth year is upon him. How will his life change with Voldermort back in the picture? Will Sirius and Remus keep him and Ariadne safe? Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Nightmares and Theft**

"Harry, wake up," Ariadne said shaking the boy awake.

"Ariadne? Where?" Harry said feeling shaken and confused.

"We're home and you're safe," Ariadne said hugging him tight. "Do you want me to wake up Uncle Remus?"

"No, I'm ok."

"Are you at least going to tell me what this one was about?"

Harry just shook his head no and asked,

"Do you have any more Dreamless Sleep?"

"This is my last bottle and there's no way for me to brew anymore unless you want Uncle Remus to find out," Ariadne said handing him the potion.

"Do you think Snape has any?"

"He always does, so does the hospital wing. Fancy a trip to Hogwarts?" She asked giving him a knowing smile.

"You know Remus will kill us if he finds out."

"I think Dad's with Snape, so we should be safe and unless Snape changed his password I know how to get into his private stores."

"How do you know Snape's password?"

"Fred's brilliance. Fred and George had detention and as they were cleaning Fred knocked over one of Snape's ingredients on purpose to see if the potion cabinet was warded or not. It's Snape, so of course it was. Well I uh… don't get mad ok?"

"You took my cloak again right?" Harry asked shaking his head. He wondered why she never just asked, it wasn't like he would say no.

"Yeah, so I followed him into his personal stores and heard his password. Guess what it is?"

"Greasy git?" Harry asked with a big smile.

"Nope. Doe, like in deer. Isn't that crazy?"

"Yeah, he doesn't seem like the Bambi type, to me either."

"Well, if we're going to do this we need to get some sleep. It's 2 am."

The next morning Harry still looked sleep deprived and Remus was starting to get worried. He had a feeling Harry was putting silencing charms on his door at night, so that he wouldn't come in and force him to talk about the bad dreams. That worried him, but he wasn't going to push the issue right now, but if things didn't change soon, he and Harry would be having a long heart to heart.

"Sleep well?" Remus asked when they both sat down at the breakfast table.

Both shrugged deciding not to give him an answer. Lying to Remus was never a good idea and for some reason the man always found out. Ariadne decided the best course of action was to change the subject,

"When's Dad coming home?"

"I guess we should talk about that," Remus said sadly.

"Did something happen?" Harry asked in a panic.

"No, no, nothing like that Harry. It's just when Sirius does get back we're going to have to move."

"Why?" Ariadne asked. She loved this house.

"It's because of me and Voldermort isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no. Because of Voldermort's rise, Professor Dumbledore is getting the Order of the Phoenix together…"

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry interrupted.

"A group of wizards who are fighting against Voldermort and we're using Sirius' childhood home as headquarters."

"I thought Dad never wanted to go there again," Ariadne said.

"He doesn't but the house is centrally located and because of Sirius' mother's hatred of him and his hatred of his family, Voldermort probably won't think that the headquarters would be there."

"So Sirius is getting the place ready for us?" Harry asked.

"Yes and the Weasley's will be there once it's finished as well," Remus said smiling.

"Why?" Harry asked, liking the fact that he would be living with his best friend, but not liking that he wouldn't get to go to the Burrow. He loved that place. It was the first place besides Hogwarts that he felt at home.

"Arthur and Molly are part of the Order and Molly wants to ensure that her children are safe."

"So when are we moving?" Ariadne asked. To be honest she was missing her father.

"Not sure yet," Remus said honestly. "There were a lot of things Sirius had to do to get the house ready for us. No one has lived there in years and even with his being Head of the Noble House of Black, he's having trouble with some of his Mother's wards."

"Can we help?" Harry asked wanting something to do. Remus was being over protective this summer, they weren't even allowed outside to fly unless Remus was with them.

"No it's too dangerous," Remus said quickly and firmly. This was one argument he didn't want to have today or any other day.

"Everything's too dangerous," Ariadne mumbled.

"Because it is right now young lady," Remus said harshly.

"Yes sir," Ariadne said deciding that she didn't want to push it today.

"What do you two have planned today?"

"Can we go flying?" Harry asked.

"Maybe this afternoon when I get back, I need to head over and help Sirius, so you two need to stay in the house. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Harry and Ariadne said. Luckily Remus didn't notice the smile they shot each other. This was going to be the perfect opportunity to get the potion from Hogwarts.

"While I'm gone I want you both to work on homework and before you say you have the rest of the summer, yes that's true but the faster you get it done the faster you can enjoy yourselves."

"Are we going to be allowed to go outside when we get to Sirius' house?" Harry asked.

"It's doubtful, but we'll see," Remus said.

"So why do our homework now? We're going to be bored stiff," Ariadne tried.

"You're friends are going to be there, I'm sure you'll find something to do," Remus assured them. "So when I get back I better see something on parchment or you won't spend any time in the air for the rest of the week."

"Yes sir," they both said.

"Alright, I should be back around four, stay out of trouble," Remus said giving them both a hug before getting into the fireplace throwing the floo powder and saying, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

"Go get you map," Ariadne said.

"Wait how do you know about the map?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Harry, I'm not stupid, plus I saw it more than once in your backpack," Ariadne said with a shrug.

Harry just gave her a smile before running up the stairs to get the map. Five minutes later they were walking down the halls of Hogwarts. Harry was holding the map and scanning.

"Do you see anyone?" Ariadne asked.

"No."

"Let's hurry anyway the last thing we need is to meet up with Snape."

They were in the dungeons ten minutes later. Ariadne boldly walked up to the potion's cabinet and opened it using the password.

"I think we might want to hit the hospital wing too. I grabbed the stuff to make it, but we're going to need to find a safe place to brew it, so we might want to wait until we get to the new house."

"How many days does it take to make?"

"Three, we have to make sure it turns the right shade of purple. I don't want to kill you and this is an NEWT level potion. Snape would flip if he knew I was even thinking about… Hi Professor Snape," Ariadne said.

Harry prayed that she was joking but when he turned around he saw one very angry potion master.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Lupin, I hope you have a good excuse for being in my potion's lab."

"Homework," Ariadne said followed quickly by, "Ow."

"Miss Lupin, I am not in the mood for your cheek. Hand me the bottles you put in your bag this instant," Snape said after landing a hard swat. "Dreamless sleep? Do you know how dangerous this potion is?"

"No," Harry said honestly while Ariadne just studied the ground.

"How often have you been taking it Potter?"

"Every night for the past month," Harry said, deciding lying wasn't in his best interest right now.

"Of all the dunderheaded…Let's go," Snape snapped directing them towards the floo in his personal quarters.

Harry and Ariadne were shocked to see both Remus and Sirius standing in the study looking furious. Why did they always know when they were doing something wrong?

"Take a seat," Sirius said angrily.

Harry and Ariadne did as they were told quickly to avoid any swats that might be coming their way.

"Where did you find them?" Remus asked.

"At Hogwarts, in my personal potion's lab stealing Dreamless Sleep and ingredients to make even more. I think you should know Harry has been taking it every night for a month," Snape said furiously.

"Do you feel it will affect him?" Remus asked calmly. He knew Dreamless Sleep was addictive.

"Depends, Harry are you taking it to fall asleep?" Snape asked.

"Only after my nightmares sir."

"How much?"

"I gave him one vile a night. I wanted it to last and I know it's addicting," Ariadne said honestly.

"You knew it was addicting, yet you gave it to him every night," Snape said and started using his wand to run a quick diagnostic, shaking his head the entire time.

"He needed it."

"What you both needed to do was talk to Remus about whatever is bothering Harry," Sirius said. "Severus, is there any punishment you wish to impart?"

"I have some potions that need to be completed and I could use some help. Let's say for the next two weeks, four hours per day? I would also like a three foot essay on the dangers of the Dreamless Sleep potion on my desk in three days."

"Sounds fair," Remus said.

"Fair? Uncle Remus, how is that fair? Harry and I…"

"Let me tell you exactly what you did little girl," Remus started. "First you administered a potion that you knew was dangerous numerous times without permission, second you lied when I asked if something was wrong, third you left the house knowing that it was forbidden, finally you broke not only into Hogwarts, but Professor Snape's private potions lab. Did I miss anything?"

"I think you summed it up nicely, Mooney," Sirius said.

"I will see you both tomorrow at 7 am," Snape said, "Plan on a lot of sitting and writing."

With that being said, Snape walked over to the fireplace and was whisked away, leaving Harry and Ariadne alone with their two angry guardians.

"Well?" Sirius prompted.

"Uncle Remus already said everything," Ariadne said looking down.

"True, but I know you both well enough that stealing isn't usually in your bag of tricks," Sirius said.

"I really needed the potion," Harry said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares again?" Remus asked softly.

"Because we're already on lock-down and now we're moving into some type of fortress. I want to do normal things and be a normal person," Harry said honestly.

"Harry, we've had this conversation before. I know it isn't fair, but your safety is more important than you having a normal life."

"I'm also taking away Ariadne's chance to have a normal life," Harry said looking down.

"I don't mind, really. Having you as a brother makes up for it," Ariadne said smiling and taking his hand.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand. First I want you to tell us what the dreams are about and why you were using the Dreamless Sleep potion to handle it," Sirius said angrily.

Ariadne looked at Harry and squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"Well, I've been having nightmares about the night Voldermort came back and about him hurting and killing a lot of people," Harry said simply.

"Harry, it's our job to help you through all of this. What happened in the cemetery was more than most adult wizards could handle, you can't expect to get over it without some help," Remus said softly.

"If you understand…" Harry started.

"Harry, we understand that your dreams are scary, but you have a family now and we care what happens to you. So you need to tell us when something is bothering you," Remus said sitting down next to the boy before pulling him into a hug. "Instead of talking to me, you took a dangerous potion and when that potion ran out you decided to steal from your Professor's personal stores. You also left the house without permission, which you know very well is not allowed. These are dangerous times, Harry and Ariadne and what you did was very dangerous. What's the punishment in our household for putting yourselves in dangerous situations?"

"We went to Hogwarts, one of the safest places on the planet," Harry argued, not wanting to say the words or feel what came after saying those words.

"Harry, your floo could've been intercepted or Professor Dumbledore could've put a ward on the floo in Remus' office," Sirius said.

"Floos can't be intercepted," Ariadne argued.

"It can with the right spells," Remus said firmly, "I asked a question and I expect an answer. What's the penalty for putting yourself in danger?"

"A smacking, but we don't deserve one," Ariadne insisted.

"And why not?" Sirius asked.

"We did what we thought was right and nothing happened."

"You think that lying, disobeying your guardians, and stealing are the right things to do? That tells me, that I'm not doing my job very well as a parent," Remus said honestly.

"No Uncle Remus, lying and stealing is wrong, but we didn't do either."

Harry just looked at her in shock because that is exactly what they did. How was she going to spin it so that it wasn't their fault?

"What do you mean you didn't lie or steal?" Sirius asked.

"You never asked if Harry was having bad dreams…" Ariadne started.

"A lie of omission is the same as lying and you know it," Remus said harshly. "You both know how dangerous Harry's dreams are. You should've told us, even if you think your freedoms might be taken away. I know at fourteen you want as much freedom as possible, but unfortunately the times we are in don't allow for that no matter how much all of us want them to be. Harry, you have the most dangerous man in the wizarding world after you and as your guardians we will not allow anything to happen to you. So Ariadne you did lie…"

"But we didn't steal. I ordered the potions and ingredients. They're going to be delivered to Hogwarts tomorrow. Snape shouldn't have even missed them."

"Ariadne, I have told you more than once, when you take things without permission you are stealing. You took those potions and ingredients without permission, it doesn't matter that more were going to be delivered the next day," Remus snapped.

"And just by leaving the house you put yourselves in danger and that always leads to a smacking. And I'll tell you this little girl we don't agree with your assessment of events. You both lied, stole, and disobeyed us, any one of those thing alone would lead to a smacking," Sirius said. "Go find a corner, while Remus and I figure out an appropriate punishment."

Harry pulled Ariadne off the couch and they both walked as slowly as possible to the farthest corner of the room. Remus and Sirius walked into the living room so they could talk about their upcoming punishment.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked.

"Well their getting a smacking," Remus said.

"Obviously, I think we should use the slipper too. Lines?"

"No, Severus will take care of that. I'm thinking two days in their rooms should work."

"Isolation always works for those two, plus it will give them time to pack."

"When are we moving?"

"End of the week. I am so ready to get our family back together, plus your seeing Tonks…"

"Sirius, there is nothing going on between myself and Nymphadora," Remus argued turning slightly red.

Sirius just smiled and asked,

"Which one do you want?"

"I'll take your daughter. I think Harry needs his Godfather today, he might be more open with you because he knows your feelings on their having their independence."

"Hopefully I can get more out of him. I'll send Ariadne out," Sirius said.

Ariadne walked out a few seconds later. Remus was sure that he heard in 'ow' and a swat, but decided to let it go. He knew she wouldn't come out without some type of complaint.

"Uncle Remus…"

"I don't want to hear it. Let's just get this over with," Remus said sternly indicating where he wanted her. With a quick snap of the wrist, Ariadne's clothes transformed into lightweight pajamas. Swats followed soon after. He was going to make sure this lesson stuck, with Voldermort on the loose everyone was in danger, especially Harry. He wasn't going to lose his children, they were too important to him.

"Uncle…Remus…I'm…sorry," Ariadne said between sobs.

"Ten with the slipper and we're done," Remus said tilting her forward all ten were going where they counted the most. The second he was finished he pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"I really am sorry," Ariadne said once she was finished crying. "Is Harry going to suffer because I gave him Dreamless Sleep every night?"

"No Severus' schedule will ensure he will come off it without having to suffer. Ariadne, I need you to think about what could've happened if we didn't find out when we did."

"I was going to start giving him smaller doses."

"Ariadne, you are not a healer, nor a Potion's Master. So you have no right to administer potions without supervision and if I hear of you doing so again you will not like the consequences," Remus said.

"Yes sir."

"Go on up to your room, you're there for the next two days."

"Yes sir. Can I see Harry?"

"Once he and Sirius are finished, you may talk to him for ten minutes."

"Thanks," Ariadne said giving him one last hug and walked slowly up the stairs rubbing her bum the entire way.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO**

Harry watched as Ariadne walked out of the study. He was sure the click of the door was the last thing he was ever going to hear.

"Let's get this over with, you're going to have to take down your trousers, but we'll leave your pants up tonight," Sirius said and watched as Harry walked slowly towards him.

"Sirius, I'm really sorry about everything. I just didn't know what to do."

"Harry, Remus and I are always there for you. It's our job to help you when you're frightened, not because we have to but because we love you," Sirius said pulling him onto his lap in a sitting position.

"I know, but I'm used to taking care of myself and it's hard to turn that off," Harry said honestly.

"Trust me I know. When I moved into the Potter's, I had the exact same problem. I was so used to dealing with stuff on my own that I wouldn't turn to them until it was too late and like you it cost me my fair share of smackings. When I finally told them what was bothering me, I always felt a million times better and wished I would've talked to them in the first place."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. So do you want to talk more about what your dreams are about?"

"I guess. I see Cedric's dead body every time I close my eyes, but the worst ones are when I see Voldermort. He's always angry and always hurting or killing people. I can hear and see everything. The Cruciatus Curse is awful and he doesn't only use it on people he hates, I've seen him use it on his Death Eaters too," Harry said with tears in his eyes.

Sirius pulled him in and hugged him tight as he cried himself out. Once Harry was finally finished he said,

"Do you see Voldermort every night?"

"Most of the time it's the night that he came back, but the other dreams seem just as real. The only thing that stops them is the Dreamless Sleep."

"I understand that Harry, but you can't rely on a potion like that, it's too dangerous."

"I didn't know it was addictive."

"I know that's why your punishment won't be as bad as Ariadne's."

"She was just helping me out."

"I know but what she did was dangerous and could've been detrimental to your health."

"So are you gonna?"

"You put yourself in danger, so I have to. Let's get it over with," Sirius said sadly as he pulled Harry across his lap. Considering everything Harry had been through and what he had shared, Sirius decided a light smacking was in order, so he transfigured a book into a slipper and laid down ten hard smacks. Harry was still in tears when he was finished so he gently pulled him into his arms and rocked him slowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the dreams. You're right I do feel a little better," Harry said. "I'm also sorry that I took a potion without permission, sneaked out of the house, and stole potions from Snape."

"I know you won't do most of that stuff again, so you're forgiven," Sirius said smiling. "Oh that is after two days in your room that is."

"Just great. Can I talk to Ariadne first?"

"Sure."

Harry bounded up the stairs and into his sister's room. She was lying on her stomach reading.

"That took forever," Ariadne said.

"Well we talked first."

"Are you mad at me?"

"For what?"

"Not telling you that the potion was dangerous?"

"No, I could've looked it up and honestly I still wish I could take it every night."

"Are we going to stop putting silencing charms on Uncle Remus' room?"

"Why not, I can't have the potion, so maybe talking will help," Harry said with a shrug.

**A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to write another installation of Harry's Choice, but I have had numerous requests. I hope that my muse will not be a stubborn with this one. I like this book better so maybe it won't be a problem. Plus writing about Ariadne and Umbridge should be a lot of fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I owe everyone the biggest apology ever for waiting almost a year to update this story. I hate when authors do that and to be honest, I almost deleted the story from my site, but I promised I would never to give up on a story, so here it is. Just so you know I have the next two chapters started so I promise that you will not have to wait that long ever again.**

**Please forgive me and let me know if it was worth the wait. Also if you are waiting for my next chapter of an Unexpected Surprise it's almost finished! **

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Thanks always to my beta :)**

**Chapter Two: Kreacher **

"Your stalker's here again," Harry teased seeing the deranged house-elf peaking at the door.

"Hey Kreacher," Ariadne said smiling. She hated that her Dad had ordered the poor creature to stay away from her. She understood her father's dislike of the mumbling house-elf, but for some reason Kreacher wanted to talk to her.

Kreacher, like many things at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, seemed to respond better to Ariadne rather than her father. A perfect example was the picture of Walburga Black. According to everyone, the portrait shrieked non-stop unless they covered it up after placing a stasis spell on it, but the night she walked in, much to her Father's chagrin, Ariadne decided to talk to her Grandmother. By agreeing to talk to the woman every night about the Nobel and Ancient House of Black, the matron promised to keep her shrieking to a minimum.

The second Kreacher heard Ariadne's greeting he walked off mumbling.

"Think I should talk to Dad again?" Ariadne asked.

"I don't know, the man is absolutely mental about this house and his family."

"I think whatever Kreacher has to tell me is important. What if it's about Uncle Regulus or Voldemort?"

Harry thought about it for a few minutes. Remus and Sirius told Harry not to worry about Voldemort, but his dreams told him different. Sure he shared his dreams with his guardians now, but it wasn't enough. For some reason they didn't share anything from the meetings with the Order, so that left Ariadne.

If Sirius ever found out what Mrs. Black and Ariadne talked about every night, he would set fire to the picture. Heck, he had considered setting the picture ablaze more than once himself, but he knew Ariadne was playing a part and would never follow her Grandmother's teaching or advice.

"I think we're getting enough about Voldemort from Mrs. Black. I can't believe she told you where to find all of these dark magic books," Harry said looking at the spread of books on the floor beside Ariadne's bed. "If Remus or Sirius see these, they'll kill us."

"Trust me, I know. Kreacher has to know more though. He was Uncle Regulus' elf and Uncle Reg was a Death Eater."

"I wonder if your Uncle kept a diary."

"As long as it isn't like Voldemort's I would love to read…" Ariadne and Harry both jumped when a book dropped in Ariadne's lap.

A bright smile graced Ariadne's lips as she said,

"Thanks Kreacher!"

"Maybe he was just waiting for you to ask," Harry said laughing.

"Dad needs to layoff the elf and I'm putting my foot down tonight," Ariadne said with all seriousness.

"I'll bring the popcorn, it should be a great show," Harry teased getting a push from his adopted sister.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"Dad."

"What's up kiddo?" Sirius said looking surprised at his daughter's serious expression and Harry's curious one. That only meant one thing. He was about to have a row with his daughter and the little sneak waited until Remus had left on his date with Tonks to start it.

"I wanted to talk about Kreacher."

"What about Kreacher?" Sirius growled.

"What if he's like Grandmother," Ariadne paused noticing her father's flinch at the word grandmother, "and would respond better to me."

"No. I won't have it…"

"Dad, you always talk about being prejudice and how your family never gave you a chance, including Kreacher. Aren't you doing the same thing now?"

"Ariadne, it's not that simple. He's full of black magic and knows things that I never want you to learn about."

"He knows as much as Grandmother."

Sirius sighed. He was worried about the house-elf's reaction to the Weasleys and Hermione moving in next week. Maybe Ariadne was right.

"We'll give it a try," Sirius said.

"Just think, he might stop trying to poison your food," Ariadne said smiling.

"Kreacher."

"Master," Kreacher said before mumbling, "Kreacher good house-elf must serve girl like Master Regulus, good Master Regulus not murder…"

"Kreacher, stop that nonsense right now. Oh how I wish I could turn that bloody house-elf over my knee sometimes," Sirius said with a smile and a wink at Harry, "You will serve Ariadne from now on. I am still your Master, but you will be her house-elf and you will listen to her as you were instructed to listen to Master Regulus when he was a child."

Kreacher's big eyes looked at Sirius with what could only be described as hope and joy.

"Kreacher thanks Master. Master Regulus' will be done."

"Reg, gave you to Ariadne?" Sirius asked bewildered.

"After Mistress Black died. Bad wolf sent me away."

"Thank you Kreacher, that will be all," Sirius said sitting down.

"What did that mean Dad?"

"A house-elf must follow orders and when Remus sent him away, according to Black law he had to punish himself everyday until he was yours."

"What did he have to do?" Ariadne asked.

"Ten lashes."

"When did Grandmother die?"

"You were five."

"I'm healing him," Ariadne said angrily.

"You can't. He'll take it as a great insult. No wonder he was trying to kill me. If I died, he would fulfill Reg's last order," Sirius said shaking his head.

"Why would Uncle Regulus do that to him?"

"He didn't want Kreacher to be alone and he knew I hated the bloody thing, so you were it."

"Did Uncle Remus know what would happen to him?"

"I don't think so. Remus would never put a creature through that. It was just his stubborn pride shining through as always."

"He won't punish himself anymore, will he?" Harry asked.

"No, unless he didn't finish something else Reg asked him to do. It's getting late. You two need to get your rest."

"Night Dad, thanks for saving Kreacher."

"Night, thanks for being a pest about it," Sirius teased pulling his daughter into a hug.

"Night Sirius," Harry said giving his godfather a hug.

"Night kiddo."

The second they were upstairs, Ariadne decided to call Kreacher,

"Kreacher."

"Yes Mistress," Kreacher said happily.

"Did Uncle Regulus leave you anything else to do?"

Kreacher looked stricken. Harry knew that look from Dobby a few years ago.

"Ariadne, phrase it differently or he's going to start punishing himself."

"As Regulus Black's heir, I demand to handle anything that he left unfinished in his life," Ariadne said, silently thanking her Grandmother for the words and wondering if the old woman knew what the house-elf was hiding.

Kreacher popped out of the room and returned with a gold locket with a beautiful serpent shaped like the letter S.

"Kreacher, what is this?" Ariadne said.

"Kreacher not know. Master Regulus died getting that. He stole it from the Dark Lord. Told Kreacher to destroy it. Kreacher can't."

"It is my job as Uncle Regulus' heir, so do not punish yourself anymore. Promise me."

"Kind Mistress. Like Master Regulus. Mistress don't touch. Locket be evil, great, great evil."

"I won't touch it, I promise. Kreacher, could you please put it on top of my wardrobe? Also, my Dad doesn't like me reading about dark magic, could you please make sure he and my Uncle Remus don't find out?"

"Yes Mistress."

"One last thing. Please stop saying mean things and trying to kill my Dad. You might not like him, but I happen to love the guy."

"Yes Mistress."

"Goodnight Kreacher."

"Night Mistress," Kreacher said leaving with a pop.

"That went well," Harry said smiling.

"I guess it did."

"What are we going to do about the locket?"

"You're the Boy that Lived. Isn't that your choice?" Ariadne said laughing.

Harry jumped on the bed and starting tickling her ruthlessly.

"Stop! Harry, I'm serious!"

"No I'm Sirius, and I remember telling two teenagers to get ready for bed about a half an hour ago," Sirius said fighting back a smile.

The two looked at their guardian guiltily before the three broke down into fits of laughter. Sirius loved the two children more than life itself and seeing them act like kids was just what the doctor ordered. He didn't want to think about the prophecy, he didn't want to think about Voldemort, and he sure didn't want to think about the jailbreak.

"Ok bedtime for real," Sirius said and smiled brighter when he heard the groans of complaint.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"Don't go! I need you!" Harry screamed as he jolted upright in bed, tears streaming down his face. The only thing Harry could do after that dream was lie back down and sob.

Remus, Ariadne, and Sirius were in his room seconds later. Remus sat on the edge of the bed and started rubbing Harry's back.

"Come on cub, tell me what going on."

"I saw them again," came Harry's muffled reply.

"Your Mum and Dad?" Sirius asked sitting down next to Harry before shooing his daughter out of the room.

Harry shook his head but refused to look at them. He just wanted to cry and wasn't surprised when Remus said,

"It's ok to cry, Harry. We all do."

For ten minutes Harry followed Remus' advice and cried into his pillow, happy that his two guardians were sitting next to him offering their silent comfort. Finally he turned over and asked,

"How can I miss someone I don't really remember?"

"Because they were your parents and you know how much they loved you," Remus said rubbing his hand through Harry's messy locks.

"Why does everyone have to die because of me?"

"What do you mean Pup?" Sirius asked.

"Mum, Dad, Cedric."

"They all died because of Voldemort, not because of you," Remus said.

Harry just nodded his head, not really believing him.

"I know you don't believe us, but it's the truth," Sirius said giving Harry a reassuring smile.

"Can we go to the cemetery and visit Mum and Dad?" Harry asked. "I've never been there."

The two men looked at each other, both wishing they could give him a different answer, Remus decided to break the bad news,

"It's too dangerous right now. Voldemort wants you dead and that's one place he's going to look."

"I could wear my invisibility cloak or use polyjuice. They saved me for a second time a couple of weeks ago, the least I can do is pay them my respects and give them some flowers," Harry said tears glistening in the corner of his eyes.

"As soon as the war is over, I promise to take you," Sirius said.

"It's a war! It could be years!" Harry said angrily.

"Drink this and try to get some sleep. We can talk about it some more in the morning," Remus said handing Harry a calming draft.

Harry drank it angrily.

"Try and get some more sleep. Night Harry," Remus said.

"Night Pup, don't let the bedbugs bite," Sirius joked.

Three minutes later Harry got the visit he was expecting.

"Did you listen like always," Harry asked giving Ariadne a smile.

"Your parents' graves are in Godric's Hollow right?"

"Yep."

"Guess we'll have to go during the next Order meeting," Ariadne said giving him a smile. "Night."

"Night."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"We're having a meeting tonight, so I want you two in Harry's room or in Ariadne's room," Remus said at dinner two nights later.

"We can't come?" Harry asked like he always did.

"You have to be a graduate of Hogwarts to join. How many times do I need to tell you?" Remus asked in annoyance.

"Probably until we join," Ariadne said cheekily, making the three men at the table laugh.

"If Mrs. Weasley brings cookies or cake can we have some?" Harry asked.

"Always kiddo," Sirius said smiling.

After eating a large piece of Mrs. Weasley's chocolate cake Harry pulled Ariadne up to his room,

"How are we getting there?"

"I was thinking broom, but then I thought about Kreacher."

"Apparition? Won't they hear?"

"Do you ever hear him come and go? I just have to see if the kid rules allow him to take me out without permission. Kreacher?"

"Yes Mistress?"

"I remember Dad saying something about kid rules. Does that include asking permission before taking me somewhere?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Could we get around that if you asked Grandmother?"

Kreacher thought about it. He didn't like his Master or the wolf, plus his Master had told him to only interrupt him in an emergency. Plus his Master did not tell Kreacher that he couldn't take the Mistress out.

"Yes Mistress. I will ask Mistress Black."

Three seconds later Kreacher was back smiling brightly.

"What did she say?" Ariadne said. One good thing about Walburga Black, the woman was entertaining.

"Mistress says the rotten fruit of her loins should not stifle the new Mistress Black and Kreacher should take her wherever she desires."

"Get your invisibility cloak and let's go," Ariadne said.

Harry opened his wardrobe, grabbed the cloak, walked back over, and threw it over Ariadne and his head.

"Kreacher will you please take us to Godric's Hollow Cemetery?"

Harry felt the quick pull of apparition and before he knew it he was standing at the gates of the cemetery.

"I'll call you when I need a ride back. Thanks Kreacher," Ariadne said.

"Yes Mistress."

Harry and Ariadne walked slowly into the graveyard. After fifteen minutes of looking they found the graves.

"Do you want me to give you a minute?"

"No. You have to stay under here with me, besides they were your Godparents."

Ariadne grabbed his hand and squeezed. That's when she felt it.

"Harry," she said her voice shaking.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"Master! You must come!" Kreacher said bursting into the meeting.

"Kreacher, what's going on?" Sirius demanded.

"Mistress! EVIL! Mistress! Trouble!"

"Where is she?" Sirius said trying to keep calm.

"Cemetery. BOY!"

"Oh God. They're in Godric's Hollow," Sirius said grabbing the chair for support.

"Calm down Black, Voldemort isn't there," Snape said calmly. "This is something else."

"I'm not waiting to find out!" Sirius said.

"Nor am I," Snape said grabbing a flask off his hip and taking a drink.

"Tease later, let's get our kids," Remus said looking at the squat fat balding man that used to be Severus Snape standing next to him and Sirius' look of complete joy.

The three apparited to the cemetery seconds later, only to see three Dementors being chased away by a stag Patronus.

"Harry James Potter and Ariadne Mary Lupin get out from under that cloak right this instant," Remus said angrily.

The two walked toward the three angry wizards.

"Whose the bald guy?" Ariadne whispered.

"The bald guy, as you put it Miss Lupin, will be the one assigning you detention for the next three weeks if your guardians accept," Snape said angrily.

"Hi Professor Snape. Nice look….OW…Dad…watch the bum," Ariadne complained rubbing her bum after the two swats her father landed.

"How about thanking Professor Snape for risking his life to help you, yet again?" Sirius said.

"Thank you Professor Snape," Harry said.

"Thanks Professor Snape."

"Gentlemen, I will stop by tomorrow and we can finish our conversation."

"Sounds good Severus," Remus said. "Thanks for the…"

Remus was interrupted by a loud pop.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Sirius said grabbing the paper in front of Harry's face. After reading it he exclaimed, "They have to be joking!"

"What is it?" Remus said.

"An official summons due to Harry's use of the Patronus charm. It appears this is Harry's third offense of using magic outside of school and they are proceeding with disciplinary measure," Sirius said angrily. "Trust me the boy has enough disciplinary measures coming up to last him a lifetime. He doesn't need the bloody Department of Magic getting involved."

Ariadne and Harry both winced at Sirius' angry words.

"Don't worry about it here Black. Get the children home," Snape said before leaving with a large pop.

"He's right. Let's get home," Remus said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Marauder's Privilege**

Sirius' nerves were shot as they apparited home from the cemetery. Seeing his children attacked by Dementors was almost more than he could handle. These were the creatures that had made twelve years of his life a living hell, that had kept him away from his daughter and godson, that had stolen the years from the life of his wife, the things that still haunted his dreams each night, and now they were trying to take away his two main reasons for living. How could this be happening? Harry and Ariadne were supposed to be safe. It was his job to keep them safe.

There were so many questions running through Sirius' mind. Why were the Dementors after Harry? Snape had assured them that Voldemort wasn't in Godric's Hollow tonight, so who had sent them and better yet, why? Did the person who sent them know Harry was able to defend himself or did they want Harry to receive the Dementor's Kiss? And if that were the case, what kind of sick bastard would want a fourteen year old kid to meet such a horrific fate?

The other problem he was facing right now was how could he discipline Harry for wanting to honor his parents by visiting their graves? He knew Remus' would say he should be punished for disobedience and putting himself in danger, but it still boiled down to a kid wanting to visit his parents graves. Something the boy had every right to do.

One look at his brother-in-law and best friend told him that Remus was fighting the same battle in his mind.

"Ariadne, Harry go upstairs and wait for us in Harry's room," Sirius said nodding towards the stairs.

The two teenagers ran up the stairs without another word.

Remus sat on the couch and put his head in his hands while Sirius walked into the study to pour them a drink.

"What do you want to do?" Sirius asked as he handed Remus a three finger shot of fire whiskey before sitting on the chair across from him.

"Actually, I want to finish our discussion with Severus and forget all about the Dementors and the kids illegal trip to Godric's Hollow," Remus said looking up.

Sirius could see the weariness in his best friend's eyes. He knew there were only two more days until the full moon and that he'd been running himself ragged on Dumbledore's orders.

"Do you want me to call Severus back?"

"No, we need to figure out what to do with the children first. On one hand they deserve to be punished for disobeying us and putting themselves in danger, but honestly Padfoot, how can we discipline Harry for wanting to visit James and Lily's graves. The more I think about it, the more I feel like it was a mistake for us not to take him."

"I know, but we can't let them off. Those Dementors could've sucked out their souls!"

"How about ten swats with a slipper, grounded from their brooms for two weeks, plus Severus' detention?" Remus suggested.

"Five swats and grounded for three days?" Sirius said, there was no way he was going to make his kids have a grueling detention with Severus Snape.

"Seven over their pajamas, grounded from their brooms for five days, and the detention with Severus."

"That sounds fair, minus detention with Severus," Sirius said giving his friend a smile. "Let's talk to them together and I'll take care of the smacking. You need to get some sleep."

"You'll get no argument from me about the sleep," Remus said starting up the stairs before turning back towards his friend and saying, "Oh and Sirius, I'm using marauder's privilege, so they're serving the detention with Severus. He risked his life coming to our aide tonight so he has the right to punish them."

Sirius swore in his head, there was no getting around the marauder's privilege. He remembered the exact moment marauder's privilege became a part of the marauder's lives and he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. That was the first time he and James had almost lost Mooney's friendship. Oddly enough, it was because of Severus Snape and something Sirius and James had done to Severus when they were fifteen years old. Another not so great moment from Sirius Black's past, one that he hoped both Harry and Ariadne never found out about.

_**Flashback:**_

"_How could you humiliate Severus that way?" Remus asked angrily. To be honest he was angry with himself for not stopping it the second they had started bullying Severus. It was one thing when it was a prank war, but this time Snape had just been sitting there. _

"_You heard what he called Lily!" James said defending himself._

"_Put yourself in his shoes James! He was bloody well embarrassed. You had him hanging upside down and were taunting him relentlessly, all because Sirius was bored. The whole school was laughing and watching. The kid had to say something, he was trying to save face and you know it! And what you did after Lily left was unforgivable! I don't know if he's ever going to get over the embarrassment! Hell, I'm embarrassed to be your friend right now."_

"_Mooney…" James whined._

"_No, I'm done. I'll ask McGonagall if I can sleep with the sixth years, hell I'll sleep with the bloody first years if it will get me away from you lot," Remus said grabbing the Marauder's Map and storming out of their dorms, slamming the door to let his friends know just how angry he was. _

"_Sirius, we can't lose him. He's right, it was bloody stupid. I can't believe we pantsed him," James said sitting down and putting his head in his hands. He was glad Peter had detention with McGonagall today, he didn't want to deal with him right now. " If my Mum and Dad knew what we did they would be so disappointed."_

"_James, it's Snape and he called Lily a mudblood! After everything she's done for the prat, he had the gall to do that! I think we were lenient," Sirius said._

"_How would you feel if Snape did it to you?" James asked._

"_I'd bloody kill him," Sirius growled._

"_No, I'm talking about tonight. Could you walk into Gryffindor or go to the Great Hall for supper after Snape pantsed you in front of half the school?" _

"_Oh God, I don't think I could do it. Hell, I'd probably quit school and he's bloody unpopular as it is."_

"_Yeah and we just helped him lose his best friend in the world. Sure I don't like his greasy hands near Evans, but I think Mooney's right and we went a bit to far today."_

"_What are we going to do?" Sirius asked._

"_Go beg Mooney for forgiveness and as much as I hate to say it, we have to help Snivellus get his pride back."_

"_How?"_

"_By losing ours," James said shaking his head and walking out the door. Sirius followed his best friend out knowing he was going to hate what was about to happen._

_It took almost two hours for them to find Mooney. He was sitting in the library studying for their next set of O.W.L.S. _

"_I don't want to hear it," Remus said angrily angling himself away from his friends._

"_I think you will," James said._

"_You're right. We were absolute gits and what we did to Snape was uncalled for," Sirius said._

"_Can we talk to you about it in the dorms?" James asked. _

"_It better be good or like I said, I'm done with the whole bloody thing," Remus said, packing up his books before following his friends to their dorm. Once there he said, "Well?" _

"_First I think when one or more of the marauders are being a prat another marauder should be able to call them out on it, like you did today. At that moment we stop whatever we are doing and have a meeting. There will be no reprisals or arguments," James said._

"_So when I felt you were absolute prats today, I could've said stop and you would've?" Remus said. _

"_Stop sounds to pedestrian," Sirius said. "How about marauder's privilege?"_

"_All right, and whatever we say after saying marauder's privilege is law," James says._

"_Unless it's dangerous or could hurt another person emotionally or physically," Remus said._

"_Sounds good," Sirius said giving a rakish smile._

"_What are you going to do about Severus? Because I'm not coming back unless you make it up to him," Remus said firmly._

"_I'm going to give Snape a prank idea that will embarrass the hell out of the four of us through Reg," Sirius said looking down._

"_Which one," James asked nervously. _

"_Mooney's choice. 36 hour Balding Hex, the clumsy and babbling potion, or the worst one and I hope you don't choose it, is the pant-wetting spell that I perfected last week. It makes it look like you peed your pants in the middle of class and the only way to rid yourself of it is to change your clothes. It's bloody awful and I think I'd have to drop-out if you make us use it, Mooney," Sirius said in a whine._

"_Will Regulus do it?" Remus asked._

"_I'll pay him and tell him I'll owe him a favor this summer," Sirius said with a shrug. _

"_With Reg that could be a lot," James warned. _

"_I know, but that's how bad we want you back Mooney."_

"_You both deserve the pant-wetting spell, but we'll go with the Balding Hex and your word that you'll never use the pant wetting spell unless I say it's ok," Remus said with a smile. _

"_Losing my beautiful locks and owing my git of a brother, today turned out bloody horrible. But I'm glad you're back Mooney," Sirius said giving his friend a smile._

"_Sirius, I want your word about the pant-wetting spell. Yours too James."_

"_You have it," James said._

"_Fine Mooney, but sometimes you take the fun out of life," Sirius pouted._

"_And sometimes Sirius Orion Black you're in need of a good smacking and if you're not careful, I may ask my father or Mr. Potter to do just that," Remus said honestly._

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Harry and Ariadne walked into Harry's room feeling anxious.

"Do you want me to ask Kreacher to eavesdrop?" Ariadne asked.

"No. They're going to kill us and we'll be lucky to see the light of day before next term. That's if I see Hogwarts ever again," Harry said, a lone tear trailing down his cheek.

"Dad and Uncle Remus will fix it. You're going to go back to Hogwarts, I promise…"

"Mistress…I's…so…sorry…" Kreacher cried popping into the room.

"You saved us Kreacher. So it's more than ok. Harry and I forgive you," Ariadne reassured the elf and when that didn't work, she added, "Do you know what you can do to make me feel better?"

"What mistress? Kreacher will do anything for his Mistress."

"Will you please make Harry and I a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Yes Mistress. Thank you," Kreacher said popping out of the room.

Harry started to laugh,

"Now you know how it feels. You used to laugh when Dobby did that to me."

"At least Dobby isn't psychotic. If Dad isn't careful, Kreacher'll kill him," Ariadne said smiling back.

A knock on the door interrupted the rest of the conversation. Before telling the adults to come in Ariadne jumped on the bed next to Harry and took his hand for support.

"Are they going to snap my wand?" Harry asked the second he saw his two guardians.

"No, I'll get the best lawyer available and we'll take care of the summons, so don't worry about it," Sirius said giving Harry a small smile.

"Did Voldemort send the Dementors?" Ariadne asked.

"We don't know who sent them and that's why we didn't want you to leave the house," Remus said.

"I only wanted to visit my parents' graves. I saw them when I fought Voldemort in the graveyard and every night since, they saved me. The least I could do was pay my respects to their place of rest," Harry said, tears falling.

Remus and Sirius both pulled the young man into a hug before Remus said,

"You're right and we should've taken that into account before we said no the other day. We were just worried about your safety and as you can see, with good reason."

"I know we screwed up, but we didn't go alone. We took Kreacher and he went back for you the second there was a problem," Ariadne said.

"And we took that into consideration, so your punishment won't be as harsh as it could be," Sirius said letting go of Harry so he could join Ariadne back on the bed.

Both looked at their guardians with hope.

"First you're getting seven with the slipper. Second you're grounded from your brooms for five days, and finally you have detention with Professor Snape until he says otherwise," Remus said.

"Can't you get us out of detention with Professor Snape?" Ariadne asked.

"No. Severus is a spy and he risked his life going after you tonight, so he has the right to punish you," Sirius said.

"But Sirius..." Harry started.

"There's no but Sirius here, Harry," Sirius said firmly.

"Dad, why were there Dementors in Godric's Hollow?" Ariadne asked. She knew once the sentence was set, they didn't need to worry about it increasing so why not ask questions.

"We're not sure, but we intend to find out," Sirius said.

"Are you going to tell us?" Harry asked.

"We'll see," Remus said not meeting Harry's eyes.

"That means no," Ariadne said angrily.

"You two haven't proven yourselves trustworthy so sharing information right now isn't in your best interest or ours," Remus snapped.

"But it's my life we're talking about! Voldemort's after me! He's trying to kill me!" Harry snarled. Why couldn't they understand that this was his life they were talking about? He needed to know what was going on and he needed to work to keep his family safe.

"Harry, it's our job to keep you safe, not the other way around. Yes Voldemort is after you, but at fourteen…" Remus started harshly, but was stopped when Sirius put his hand on Remus' shoulder. He knew his friend's temper was short due to the lack of sleep and the coming of the full moon.

"I'm almost fifteen," Harry mumbled.

"So you're almost fifteen, but you're not an adult, nor a fully trained wizard. You have many adults who care about you and who are willing to fight this battle for you…" Sirius said.

"But it's my job." Harry interrupted.

"Why? Who nominated you as the destroyer of Voldemort?" Remus asked.

"He did, the day he killed my parents and I defeated him."

"Harry, I hate to be the one to tell you, but Lily's love for you defeated Voldemort. All you did was, survive the killing curse and take away scar as a souvenir from the whole experience. Sorry kiddo, you're the boy that lived, not the boy who is fated to kill Voldemort. Drop your delusions of grandeur and be a kid for once in your life," Sirius said.

Harry mouth dropped open. Could they be right? Was he just an ordinary kid? It was true that his Mom's love stopped Voldemort, but was he really off the hook? Was he really just Harry?

"Is that really true? Everyone thinks that Harry's going to be the savior of the wizarding world," Ariadne said.

"Everyone also thought Voldemort would never be defeated and yet Lily's spell let a baby put him down for fourteen years. So everyone has been proven wrong before," Remus said. At that moment he loved Sirius' logic, even if it wasn't completely true. If he could plant a seed of doubt in Ariadne or Harry's head, their lives would be much easier and their children would be a lot safer.

"Enough talk for tonight. Remus, go take your potion and get some sleep. Ariadne, go to your room, get ready for bed, and wait for me in the corner. Harry, get ready for bed so we can get your punishment over with," Sirius said.

Remus walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Harry James and we won't let anything bad happen to you. Remember it's no longer you against the world. You have a family who loves you and will always be here for you. It's now all of us against the world."

"Thanks Remus. I love you too. Sorry about tonight."

"I'm sure after a round with Sirius and the slipper, you'll be even sorrier," Remus said giving him a smile before taking his niece's hand so they could walk to her room together.

Once they were inside he sat on her bed and pulled her onto his lap.

"I need your help."

"You want me to convince Harry that this isn't his fight."

"Yes. He listens and trusts you."

"I know and I'll try to convince him, ok?"

"Good."

"Will you talk to Sirius about the detentions with Professor Snape?" Ariadne said looking into her Uncle's tired brown eyes.

"Nope. Severus risked his life tonight, so you to spend some quality time with the man. He deserves to give you a few shilling worth of good advice."

"You mean a three or four hour lecture on safety and Gryffindor foolishness."

"That's usually Severus' advice. Maybe you should take some of it to heart?"

"Maybe, but that would make your life way too easy," Ariadne said giving him a sly smile.

"I swear sometimes you should've been sorted into Slytherin."

"I don't think Professor Snape and I would've made it through the first month."

"True. I love you, Ariadne Mary," Remus said giving her one last hug before lifting her off his lap and standing up.

"Love you too. Make sure you take your potion and don't set an alarm. You need your sleep," Ariadne said giving him a cheeky grin.

"You'll never change. Cheeky till the end," Remus said smiling as he closed the door.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Harry honestly didn't want to walk out of the bathroom. Sure he was only going to get seven with the slipper, but seven with the slipper bloody well hurt.

"Harry, let's go, Ariadne's waiting and you need to get some rest after fighting three Dementors," Sirius said knowing that Harry had more than enough time to get ready for bed.

Harry walked out of the bathroom wearing his best kicked puppy dog look, making Sirius smile at the fourteen year old's tactic. At times he thought Harry would've done well in Slytherin, hell if Ariadne would've been placed there, he couldn't imagine the amount of trouble the two of them would be in. Nope, Severus would've killed them that first year.

Sirius watched as Harry slowly made his way over to the bed, he didn't miss the pause when the boy saw the slipper sitting next to him.

"Do you have to use the slipper?" Harry asked hating the whine in his voice.

"Yes, but on the bright side, you get to keep your bottoms and pants," Sirius said giving him a bright smile.

"They're so thin, I don't think it'll matter much," Harry grouched.

"You can always take'um off."

"No. I'm good," Harry said practically throwing himself across his godfather's lap.

Sirius situated the teenager before picking up the slipper. He had already decided that the majority of the swats would land on Harry's sit spots, so he landed three solid swats on top before raising his knee.

The second Harry felt the change in position he knew that tears were going to come into play tonight. Heck they were already brimming from the guilt he was feeling but the wicked sting of the slipper on that sensitive area had them falling after two swats.

Sirius lifted a sniffling Harry into his arms. After a few minutes the floodgates opened and Harry started sobbing. It actually startled Sirius making him ask,

"Harry, kiddo, what's wrong?"

"I'm…gonna…be…expelled."

"Never going to happen. I'm not going to let it happen, Remus isn't going to let it happen. Dumbledore isn't going to let it happen. Hell, Snape isn't going to let it happen, who would he torture if you weren't in his class?" Sirius said hoping to get a giggle out of Harry and the boy didn't disappoint.

"I hope you're right."

"Don't worry I am. So are you ok?" Sirius asked.

"I guess so," Harry said getting up and climbing into bed. He smiled as Sirius tucked him in. He would never admit it, but he loved when Remus and Sirius tucked him in, it was something he missed out on as a child so he soaked it up when he could.

"I have to go deal with Ariadne," Sirius said leaning down to kiss Harry on the forehead.

"She didn't cast the spell, so she really doesn't…"

"She conned Kreacher and went with you. I'm betting she asked my Mother for permission to go as well, that's the only way Kreacher would've been able to help her leave the house without permission."

"No comment."

"Smart move," Sirius said giving him a bright smile, "Goodnight Harry."

"Night Sirius."

Sirius walked down the hall to his daughter's room. He hated what he was about to do, but he couldn't allow her to use Kreacher like that. These were dangerous times.

"Hi Dad," Ariadne said from the corner as he walked in the door.

"Call Kreacher," Sirius said taking her hand, pulling her over to the bed and sitting her on it.

"Why?"

"Ariadne Mary Lupin Black, call Kreacher right now."

"Kreacher."

"Yes Mistress."

"Kreacher, as the Head of the Most Noble House of Black, I forbid you from taking orders from my mother Walburga Black. You will not ask her permission before you do something nor will you ask her permission so Ariadne can do something. I am the master of this household. You are Ariadne's elf, but she is a child until she reaches her seventeenth birthday, so you'll treat her as such. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master," Kreacher said. If looks could kill Sirius would have died on the spot.

"Kreacher, the rule starts right now, so you will not punish yourself for what you did tonight or before tonight. You're dismissed."

Kreacher popped out of the room. Sirius looked at his daughter and saw the anger in her eyes.

"Why did you do that? You know how much Grandmother means to him."

"What was the first rule I gave you when you started talking to your Grandmother?"

"That I wasn't allowed to ask her for anything and I haven't."

"No, you had Kreacher ask her if you could leave the house, because you knew I would say no and that the rules of a house-elf wouldn't allow him to take you without an adult's permission. My Mother's picture is demented, her only thought is how to get back at me and if she had her way she would lead you right into the bloody arms of Voldemort himself!"

"I wouldn't do that! You know I wouldn't do that!"

"I know Ariadne, but what you did tonight scared me and your Uncle to death. I know you wanted to help Harry and I know you did it out of love, but it was wrong and you know it."

"I know and I'm really sorry," Ariadne tried. "But it was my fault, not Kreacher's."

"I don't care, I'm not going to give you another opportunity to use Kreacher like that, unless you want him to punish himself," Sirius said and wasn't surprised by the look of horror on his daughter's face.

"I would never allow Kreacher to do that."

"You will if you ask him to go against my orders, so I'm counting on how much you care for Kreacher to insure that you'll listen and stay safe. Now that we have that out of the way, let's get the smacking over with so you can get some sleep," Sirius said waving his wand and turning her potion's book into a slipper.

Ariadne groaned but got off the bed so her father could sit down. She didn't bother protesting or throwing sad looks at him, she knew it wouldn't work. She just walked over and waited for her Father's directions.

Sirius helped her across his knees and quickly landed the seven swats in the same manner as he had with Harry. The only difference was Ariadne was sobbing when he was finished and pulled her into his arms. When the sobs fell away Sirius asked,

"You ok?"

"Yeah, but if I were you, I would test my food for a while. Kreacher may be on the warpath again," Ariadne said with a smile.

Sirius just shook his head because he knew she was right.


End file.
